As known printed circuit boards, there are flexible printed circuit boards, which are flexible and bendable and consist of a base layer, a wiring layer and a covering layer covering the wiring layer, and rigid printed circuit boards that has a rigid layer formed on the covering layer. There are also flexible rigid printed circuit boards that are partly rigid and partly flexible as a rigid layer is partly formed on a covering layer. The printed circuit boards are coated with an adhesive for mounting appropriate kinds of functional parts thereon.
In the conventional mounting process, a coating sample showing adhesive coating areas on the printed circuit boards is prepared for each worker to coat the printed circuit boards with the adhesive in accordance with the coating sample. Coating with the coating sample is inefficient and increases task time.